an equivalent vampire kiss misunderstood
by jazzy starlight
Summary: sakura and her friends are teenagers with mythical powers they are sucked into a totally differnet dimesion where they are waited by 5 mysterous vampire princes.
1. Chapter 1

~An equivalent vampire kiss misunderstood~

diclaimer-i dont own any of the characters just the plot

Sakura is a fiesty eighteen year old was always different from all her had a stormy mind,but covers it with her bubbly she has the attitude of a panther when it came to is a very independent women,her spunk and unique character complete best friends are Ino,Tenten, hinata,and temari

she gets whatever she wants and is the life of the is her passion in life,she is admired many,but envied by parents passed away when sakura was six years still is a blurry memory when they mysterously passed has emarald-jade eyes and bubblegum pink natural beauty is undescrible and amazing.

Chapter 1

sakura woke up once again from another another night without any proper sleeep at got up and stretched her went to her bathroom and turned on the she felt a cold drift of wind,she looked out toward the window.

she turned around when all of a sudden she felt cold hands wrap around her tired to scream but it was useless his hand covered her mouth."Calm down,you wouldnt wnat to hurt yourself now."

Sakura was wearing nothing except for a towel,the guy's hands were going up and down her thighs and she shivered."LET ME GO!"she lips were caught with another pair exetended the kiss to a makeout session that lasted for more than 5 red crossed disappeared all of a sudden.

She rushed to the shower and finished quickly"Who the hell was that?Was I dreaming again?I see him in a lot of my dreams."Sakura thought .

She changed into a midnight colored dress that ended just above her was raining,the setting was stromy and grey."I dont have a good feeling about today"sakura thought out loud.

She phone started to vibrate she got a text message from Ino saying "SAKURA! you have to get to school " "shit i totally forgot about school"sakura ran to her sleek black slammed the gas petal and the engine speed off to her high school.

She finally got to konoha high school of the hidden leaf they really live in a city not and old fashion one f the most high-tec cities in the world after Tokyo.

When she got out of her car her bffs where running toward and Tenten were furious "Guess who we saw lip-locking?"ino said. "who ino?" sakura asked."your so called boyfriend of yours making serious lip time with kagomi"Tenten yelled.

Sakura's eyes were full of fire and furry."How the hell of a fucking asshole of a guy thinks he can do whatever he wants!"Sakura yells.

"S-s-saukra c-clam down"Hinata says."How the fuck do you guys expect me to clam down when that whore is banging her lips against me boyfriend!" "That manwhore"Tenten adds.

"I think y-you s-should confront him"Hinata is already on her feet running furiously."watch my baby-girl go!"ino yells.

when sakura got to the cherry blosseum tree,she saw a couple madly making was now on fire..Little did she know that she was being watched by vivious hungry red eyes.

"She looks god enough to eat"said a hungry voice."No you know that _he _will be angry"said another voice."Chill naruto,gaara was just messing around."said Neji. "yeah i know Neji but look a him,he does seem hungry right now"said naruto.

"Gaara!"said a domestic voice"you dont come near her,shes mine. I'm claiming her for myself,so dont you dare get any damn ideas ok?"sasuke growls."Dont worry,I wouldnt hurt her that much."Gaara mocks evily."If you even lay a fucking finger on to her,your labelled as dead,understand that."Sasuke yells."Relax sasuke i have another pretty in mind"

"LOOK SHES GOING TO THAT BASTARD OF A BOYFRIEND" naruto yells."Will you shut the fuck up dobe"sasuke says in annoyed."your so mad teme you NEED to get laid"Naruto gives him a fox grin."Com'on can we go already,why do all of you have to be so troublesome"Shikamaru said.

"Where the hell did sakura go"said Tenten"I think she mumbled something about a sakura tree" said hinata.

Meanwhile with sakura...

"you freaking asshole what the fuck do you think you are doing?"sakura yells. "Saku-baby i can explain"."you bitch what the hell are you doing,huh kagomi"?sakura attacks her and beats the shit out of her.

"SAKURA" all four of her friends scream."your going to get in major trouble"."Sakura hurano,Ino yamanka,temari no sabaku,Tenten yuki,and hinata hyuga please report to the princeple's office"

"shit we're in trouble"they all thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sakura's POV

"omg i cant believe we are going to be transferred to a London boarding school,because of that bitch"sakura said out loud.

ok here is a little something about me and my friends we are called the spirites and between me and you all of us have special ablities and powers

I have the power to control fire and heal any wounds found in or out of the controls water and has physicic,which means she can she the future and sense paranormal activites.Tenten has the power of the Earth and is a weapon can control sand and wind her ability is that she has mastered the art of is ice and she can she beyond what normal humans can not see.

well you can she that we are a weird bunch and most of our parents have died so we have each are supposed to leave at noon to get on to the airplane.

Ino took the longest to pack her clothes,oh did i mention that we are rich?well we are any we were all done we headed off to our private jet and we had to cross Florida and Bermuda.

It had been 7 hours and most of my friend were asleep but i was still i was afraid of those night mares to back.

while I got up to get a drink the airplane started to rumble,I thought it might be the turbalance and then it go friends were all and ino went to go see the pilot in the cockpit but it was empty!

"Where are we exactly?" I asked Ino "I think we are just above the Bermuda trinagle."Isnt that the thing were people dont get out or ALIVE!"Tenten screams.

The airplane starts to rapidly fall and we all start to scream."I feel like throwing up"Temari says."Hinata can you see what is underneath us?Hnata can you hear me?"I yell

No one answers me they are all unconscious. "What the hell is wrong with this day?"I everything goes quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

well that is the first chapter review and give me your comments oh and if you have any ideas tell me i would love some help thanks

peace-princessminmin


	2. Chapter 2

thank you to the following accounts:

mayday5393

franjufran  
SasukeandSakuraluvha

BlackFang17

xXNinXGalXx

and xXNinXGalXx yes sasuke and his friends have the power to travel through different dimesions. any questions you have i would love to explain. thank you all enjoy the second chapter

chapter 2

Sasuke POV

"Damn i knew that my plan wouldnt work I lost the sense of sakura suddenly"Sasuke said. "Maybe something happened to them teme"Naruto thinks outloud.

"Stupid naruto,i still cant believe that this idoit is my best friend,ok you guys might want to know what the hell we are ok I'll explain.

Im sasuke uchiha ultimate and absolute ruler of the underworld or humans may call it the spiritual realm.I can hypnotize any one with my sharingan eyes.I am the strongest out of all my friends and i have been looking for my long lost mate Sakura.

All the others say that its not her but no one in the entire human world has her emarld eyes and pink all the other guys are princes.

Naruto has a fox demon inside of him,but it doesnt really show because he is so fucking is care-free and hyper,naruto is the most optmestic one between all of us.

Neji is half warewolf,when the full moon appears he is is why he is searching for a mate to calm him and not to go out on a 's eyes are bakugan eyes he can see the amount of energy (chakura) in a person's body.

Shikamaru is the laziest on between thinks every thing is a ,he is highly intellegent,he can calculate and thing in less than a can float away like the clouds,which gives him the power to see what people are dreaming about and sometimes turn them into nightmares.

Finally,Gaara now he is the most vicious and deadly one of old obsession was murder and now he has grown out of can fool any one of us to commit suicide that was his kind of way for he does not get what he wants he goes on a wild rampage until he gets kiss is irresistibly to any kiss and she will fall a victim of his can she the future from the stars.

I can cast and ritual I want over any full power of the underworld goes to parents were killed when I was younger.I had an older brother named he also passed away centuries ago when the two dimensions were left me the throne and postion of absolute ruler.

We have chosen these girls because of their powers but little do they know that we have controled their airplane to force it did i mention that we are all blood-sucking domestic vampires.

Sakura POV

"_Where the fuck am I,did we die?what_

_happened to my Friends?"_I had a million questions in my most important ones were where a the hell are we and where are my friends.

"SAKURA" someone yelled out i couldnt move a limb my bones ached and the fire couldnt harm me at all."sakura where are you?can you hear us?".I heard Tenten. I rose my hands to make a signal with the fire. "There she is!"Temari yells."I can sense her energy its so weak,we have to get her out of there!"Ino said.

Normal POV

After they got Sakura from under the plane,the spirites all got healed from they decided to explore their surrounding area,it was all dark and plants and animals were all unusual.

"Look at all the buildings its like we are in the future or something."Hinata says."I think we might be in a whole other dimension"Ino predicates."You guys look at that palace!"said tenten.

"I wonder who lives in this enormous castle,I mean look at it,its so beautiful!"sakura exclaims."I dont feel a right aroura around this castle,my senses are telling me that if we enter that palace our futures are near."Ino states.

Gaara goes crazy and starts to growl."I can sense someone near the palace,outside". "What the fuck,they all know that no one is to come a foot near the palace" Neji said.

"I dont give a hell who it is!Lets go feast shall we?"Naruto says."Sasuke,what are we suppose to do?"they all ask. "Leave it to me and Gaara you all stay guard of the jewel"Sasuke says.

Sasuke and gaara run toward the find all the guards out cold."What the hell happened here!"sasuke screeches. Then he hears small footsteps."over there"gaara sees a flash of blond hair and purple tights.

"Ha I think I know who that is"Gaara runs toward the shadow and pounces on to starts to smell her scent."Get the fuck off of me!"ino is stopped bu Gaara's lips,she falls into the most desirable kiss any human would have with the opposite sex.

Meanwhile Sasuke caught sight of Sakura and dodged toward was on top of her."Now look who came all the way on her own,you spared us the trouble of searching for you."Sasuke mocks.

"Who the hell are you?WAIT.I know who you are,you're the guy that is always in my dream"Sakura looks at her in an emotionless gaze. "Hn". "Oh hell no,is that all you have to say Bastard"

"You know that bastard in this world means 'The Destructive God of Darkness' which what I to my world,you will soon be my partner in this world"Sasuke says

"you actually believe that Im going to let you do that I mean-INO what the fuck are you doing!"saskura yells

There was ino and gaara majorly making out under the tongues have met and ino wouldnt let gaara pull away."oh yeah I forgot to tell you that your friends are here to pleasure us."sasuke said.

"I for one will never do that at all,hmph"."well hate to ran on you but we have _**already**_ done that"said sasuke."WHAT!when?"sakura yells.

"yesturday morning,you have a juicy and smooth skin is so creamy...sasuke starts to lick his lips,his eyes show hunger and craving.

"w-w-what a-are you g-going to d-do to me-e?"sakura was to sasuke has smashed his lips on to hers and he was fiercely kissing was now unconscious,so was ino.

"Com'on lets take them inside"gaara ,sasuke,and the others take the girls to their orders the maids not to make or ask for anything from them,until dinner time.

It was start of a rainy and fateful night for the girls...

hope you're enjoying this review please i NEED bigger numbers to update more! thanks peace


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

diclamier i dont own naruto

this chapter is dedicated to Lady sakura of the uchihas i love ya 3

44379468743876487

TentenXNeji

Tenten wakes up to find a full white room with mysterious moon-like eyes."Who the hell are you?"Tenten says."Im your future and fate and destiny"the cold voice cause tenten to shiver.

Neji approached her toward the bed."W-What do you want from me?"Tenten

asks afraid."Relax _Tenten _im not going to hurt you,i just want to touch you"with that Neji place himself next to tenten on the bed playing with her twin buns."I heard that you nickname is panda bear,I can see why"Neji says.

"H-how did you know that?" "I know _everything that you hate and what you desire"_Neji says seduct_ively._Neji crashes his lips with tenten,at fist she yelps in fangs bit her lower lip asking for entry."What am i supposed to do" tenten thought to herself.

All of a sudden she felt weak and gave in to his started to madly and deeply kiss Neji,even thought she knew that it was wrong of her to do again he bit her lips she opened up for tongues met,tenten moaned in pleasure,neji smirk against her lips.

"I never knew this could feel so good,despite the fact that this is so wrong"Tenten's mind echoes to pulls away after a few mintues or making out,because of the lack of releases a growl of attached himself towad her elegant neck.

"By the way my name is Neji"."N-Neji your eyes are similar toward hinata's are you some how related?"Tenten asks."Well we have some blood connect but my side of the family are vampires and we had a feud in our families."Neji states.

"I have to claim you as mine,so this might hurt hold on to me if you feel to much pain"Neji said "What do you she could finish neji palsed his fangs into tenten's neck.A rush of electricity and pleasure in moaned even louder than suddenly it turned into pain tenten's screams only caused neji in go further in.

He started to suck her rich blood,tenten couldnt take it any more,neji notice this a slowly started to gentlely pull his fangs out of her neck."Thank you neji,I couldnt take any more." "Tenten there is one more thing you have to do for the process to be completed." "What is it?you cant force me to do anything against my will _Neji_."Tenten teases.

"I have you ever had sex?"Neji asls right away no strings."YELP!of course i have you jackass how old do you think i am!"tenten yells."Good because i hate the ones that scream.

"OH HELL NO!"

736337373373

HinataXnaruto (fluff)

"HI HINATA-CHAN DO YOU REMEMBER ME?ITS ME NARUTO!"Naruto was jumping up and down."Naruto-kun?Is that really you i thought you is what father told me"Hinata questions confused."your dad lied about me when he found out that i was a vampire he sent me away"Naruto says

"But now we can be togther again!Hinata i missed you a lot a the teme and neji are so mean to me"Naruto complains to his former girlfriend."N-Neji-niisan its here too?"Yeah he is and as mean as ever"Naruto's pout is so cute"Hinata says to herself.

Naruto brings hinata into his chest and pulls her toward his warm hands for a longed hug and kiss.

665526756325

temariXshikamaru

"WELL YOU GET THE HELL UP!you lazyass sory excuse of a guy"Temari is furious."Shut the hell up woman man,you are more troublesome than my other troublesome woman"Shikamaru says.

Shikamaru gets up remembering the last few hours."Damn she is great in bed"Shikamaru thinks outloud."What the hell did you just say you prevert?"Temari says."Nothing woman!stop the freaking yelling my genius mind is going to explode"Shikamaru says.

He pulls temari toward a table in the back of the room that has a game o it."Sit"Shikamaru commands places herself on the chair sitting cross-legged."We are going to play shogi for 3 hours understand?"

56556467576

garraXino

Gaara and ino are in bed enjoying what they just snakes his hands around ino's waist pulling her into his snuggled hid head to stubborn to let her get up.

"Gaara you know that you cant own me right?"Ino said to him."yeah babe thats what you think but the symbol you have on your upper breast shows off my power."Even if you are away I can still find you"He said playfully

"Any way no girl can resist my deathful kiss right ino?".With that he smashed his lips onto hers moaning in pleasure.

Ino without any hesitation kissed back no way she was going to let him win was like this for them a game or challenge that they played to see who would give up for air first.

Of course Gaara always won his tongue licked ino's bottom for entry she allowed him once in gaara became more ferice and pushed him back,"Cool it ok?you always get violent and I dont like it"Ino screamed.

"Ino you are going to wish that you didnt do that at all"Gaara threatens her."Y-You c-cant do anything to me you wont hurt me."Ino shutters.

"Why are you shuttering"he getting closer to ino and pinning her to a wall."Me and you are went to dont get me mad!"With that ino this time in control kisses by surprise at first,gaara smirks against her lips and starts madly making out.

73676736273

ok you guys i have been getting a lot of story alerts from you but hardly any reviews!and if you like the story then review it,if you want more about the story i need more than 10 reviewa ok?i thank u all for the ones who reviewed

and trust me the next chapter is all sasukeXsakura its all planned out thank u all including Lady sakura of the uchihas


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 dedicated to my crazy friend sakura uchihaa

I love you NAMI!

34567896789

Sakura is dreaming,she sees a little boy and his parents and what seems to be his older brother.

_"Sasuke are you going to be a good boy for your grandparents while we are away"said mikoto and Fugaku 8 year old nobbed._

_"is Itachi going to stay with me?"the young boy asks."No ofcouse not he has to come with us"They ran and hugged his older brother."Im going to miss you big brother"sasuke starts to cry "Its ok sasuke im always going to be with you"Itachi says._

_" you two we need to get going"They say their last good-byes to was a stormy and depressing long after they left someone called sasuke and his grandma."We are sorry to say that Mikoto, Fugaku ,and Itachi have been found dead by a drunk driver._

_"NO NO! I WONT BELIEVE IT!MOMMY DADDY!BIG BROTHER"Sasuke cried out loud._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up with a headache."Where the hell am I?"Sakura realized that she couldnt move there was another body beside his arms around her waist.

"Wait I remember,there was a plane crash then vampires,then nothing.I dont remeber being in this nightgown"Sakura thought out loud.

"Because im the one who changed u"said a dark and sexy voice."Ewwwwwk prevert!"sakura screams.

She tries to get out of sasuke's grip but it was no is way stronger than she is."LET GO OF ME!" "Now why would i do that when im very _very_ comfortable with the position im in"sasuke retorts.

"What the hell is this on my upper left chest?"sakura her upper right brest was a strange sign."That sign is the uchiha clan sign which makes you my you try to escape i can easily find you by your sent"Sasuke explains

"where are my friends are the ok?" "How the hell am i supposed to know."sasuke says while putting sakura into his lap.

"Do you like torturing me! I HATE YOU!"she said."Hn" "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" "ah" "AH! i hate you this-OW!"

Sakura felt a sudden pain in her mouth,"whats happeing to me?" "Your developing into a vampire those,Sasuke points at her month,are your will use them to feed."

"JUST GREAT!I FOUND OUT THAT MY BASTARD OF A BOYFRIEND CHEATS ON ME THEN I GET TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE!"Sakura yells at sasuke.

Sasuke grabs sakura hand and squeezes it hard."dont you ever and i mean Ever yell at me or you will be sorry"Sasuke then grabs sakura and smashes his lips onto hers and they start a make out session.

Sakura moans in growls as sakura brings her hands up to his him onto the bed and sakura is now on top of him.

They pull apart breathless "So now your going to tell me that you didnt like that at all"Sasuke teases. Sakura blushes "It was disgusting and horrible you are a bad kisser"Sakura teases seductively.

"I NEED a shower and clothes"Sakura pulls her into his chest why dont we take a shower together he purrs into her shivers and pushes him away "Keep dreaming OK pretty boy your not my type"

Sasuke pulls out a black strapless tight dress that ended at her thighs."Put this on" he commanded "Hell no im no hooker just to please your eyes"sakura said.

"Well its either this or nothing on which i would prefer more"sasuke smirks."Oh wipe that smirk off of your ugly face"Sakura grabs the dress and rushes to the bathroom.

Once she finished sasuke pulls her into his chest time he is couldnt help but stare at his perfect abs and muscle ton. "You like what you see,you can feel it if you want babe"sasuke smirks.

"Come on dont you guys have anything to eat around here?"Sakura asks."Yeah i came to get you get cause dinner is about to be served we are going to eat in the dinning room with all your friends"sasuke says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the dinning room..._

The room is magnificent and beautiful sakura couldnt explain was a large white room with crystal interiors and a huge gold and silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"WoW"Sakura whispers."You did used to like it here"sasuke said. "what do you mean "used" I never was here" "she still doesnt remember doesnt she"said another voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Tenten and a guy that looked a lot like hinata that had coffee brown hair that was long and held together by a low hands were around tenten's tenten was hugging his side.

"Who is this guy tenten?"Sakura asks tenten."Ummmmmm he is my mate"gulp!his name is neji and yes he is related to hinata"Tenten confesses.

"Hi its my pleasure to meet u sakura-san"Neji takes her hand and kisses it while looking at sasuke."See why cant you be a gentleman like Neji"sakura points at sasuke.

"Oh fuck you hyuga,keep your hands off my girl"Sasuke grits through his teeth "Whats wrong uchiha _jealous?"_neji teases."ohh shut up the both of you"Tenten says annoyed

Neji grans her and starts to kiss her madly."You guys get a room"sasuke he walks to the piano and starts to play moonlight 's eyes goes red and she mechanically follows the sound."SAKURA! are you ok?Whats wrong with her Neji?"Tenten desperatley asks

"Dont worry she is going to be ok just in a trance thats how sasuke controls her"Neji reasurres gets to sasuke then she leans on him for support."There you go now your going to be just fine"Sasuke whispers soothing things to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile_

All of the other couples have been seated on the long table with table had all kinds of food from italian to sea food.

"OHHH i cant wait to eat! WHERE IS THE RAMEN"Naruto screams."Shit man!DOBE shut the hell up"Sasuke arrives with sakura by his arm around her shoulder.

"You shut up Teme!"Naruto points in victory."Can you two ever stop fighting troublesome"shikamaru says."Can we eat already forehead"Ino complains in gaara's lap

"Oh sorry ino-pig i forgot that side of u PIG"sakura begin to eat and talk getting to know one another second sasuke tired to lay his hand on sakura's lap and she would slap it away.

After they finished eating...

" and HINATA-CHAN are calling it a night! GOOOD NITE EVERYONE"naruto yells while pulling poor hinata "Good-night ever one"she says.

"What a drag come on woman,good night my troublsome woman-Ino"shikamaru yawns."I better follow the idoit make sure he doesnt fall asleep in the night"Temari said.

"Gaara-kun im not tired yet lets go to a club"Ino complains."Yeah me too"tenten pouts to neji while tugging his shirt."Im go if sasuke wants to go"Neji says.

"yeah same for me"gaara syas while nuzzling ino's neck."I dont feel like going"Sasuke says "Why not maybe i could use you as my pool"sakura adds seducly."Ok then everyone in their own lumes"sasuke says.

Ino and Tenten are wearing the same dress as sakura except Ino's is red and tenten"s is guy are wearing dressy shirts with baggy jeans."LETS GO"all three girls shout happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

reviews are low i might stop writing it

enjoy


End file.
